True Despair
by Sinless14
Summary: Follow the stroy of eight teens as the face their sins, their pain, thier love and thier shame. How each of them colldie to make their Heart break and meet thier True Despair.


**Okay. Here is my new story. This one will be updated at random times, becuase i have to go through alot of notes and restudy everything on this story. I would have this story uploaded on the site a long time ago; but i have to go through some Copyright problems and get alot of permission from my friends who each did a section to this story. **

**i Sinless14 is proud to give you True Disper; the combination of Shameless, Sinless, Painless and Loveless.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the events that will happen. If you have a problem with; Incest, Gore, Graphic Language, Sexual Themes, and Violence. This story isn't for you. Please click the back buttom and read something else. **_

* * *

><p>Inside a large hall in the Hyuga compound, eight adult sat in chair in a circle. Four of the adults were ladies as the other four were men. They all had suits or dresses on, talking among themselves. The door to the hall opened, in walked a man with short brown hair and glasses. He had in his hands a book, and a brief case. He came around to stand in front of them and cleared his throat.<p>

"Thank you all for coming." He said as he took a seat in an open chair, "I also would like to tank Ms. Hyuga Hinata for allowing us to use her house for this meeting."

"Y-y-your welcome Cehmacc-san." Hinata said softly. Cehmacc nodded his head and looked at the others.

"So, introduce yourselves." A perky blonde hair female who was sitting in the front row raise her hand, "Yes?"

"I'll go first." She said, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, Daughter of Inoichi and Inuzu Yamanaka. I am twenty one years old; currently single after a hard relationship."

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka, any others?" a Pink hair female nodded, "Go."

"Hai, My name is Sakura Haruno Uchiha; I am twenty one year old as well. I am currently married to Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said in a single breath, she turned to face her husband, "Go Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm…my name is none of your damn business, my age is also, and as you can tell, I am married to the pinky here." Sasuke said. Everyone in the room let out a moan as Sasuke went back to his old self.

"Um…Okay, you in the back with blonde hair." He pointed to Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I am you Future Mayor Best believe it. I am twenty one and still interested in Ino-chan." Ino blushed at what the blonde said as Naruto went one, "I love ramen and learning new st-."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled interrupting Naruto.

"Fuckin teme, ruining my introduction."

"Okay, how about you Ms. Hyuga."

"O-o-okay." Hinata said, "My Name is H-h-Hinata Hyuga. I am C-c-clan head and twenty one. I a-a-am recently divorce t-t-to Uchiha Itachi."

"Okay, then Itachi-san, introduces yourself."

"Sure, unlike my little brother, I'll give you more information." Itachi said as he shifted in his seat, "My name is Uchiha Itachi; I am twenty-six and the Clan Head of the Uchiha's. As my ex wife told you, I am divorce, but I still wish to be with her."

"Cool, more than your brother, and you five years older than Hinata, creepy, but nice. Inuzuka go." Kiba who was busy hitting on Ino looked up from his seat.

"Huh…what?" Kiba said.

"Intro?"

"Oh…Yeah. Well I am Inuzuka Kiba, Konoha's handsomest Bachelor. I am twenty one, and I will take any one in a fight, just ask my mate here." Kiba pointed to the brown haired girl next to him, "right Tenten?" she let out a growl and began to asked herself why she was dating him, "Because, you love when we make love, and I am the only man you know that will dance with you."

"Sure dog boy, my name is Tenten; I refuse to use my last name. I am twenty two and currently dating the mutt next to me. Yes I know he hits on other women, but I still love the boy."

"And I still love you." Kiba said, wrapping his arm around her, "And I'll always will."

"Aww…how cute." Cehmacc said as he opened his brief case, "So, let's first start off with how you all met."

"Sure." Ino said sounding confident, "I'll even start us all off. We all meet in middle school, expect Naruto, we met him in the Academy. Man…the Academy, four the best years and worst."

"How so?" Cehmacc asked.

"Well, how about I tell you the first day we all met Naruto and how the senior year of hell began. Kukukuku"

"Sure."

Ino rolled over and faced her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and roll back over, going back to sleep. It went off again five minutes later, waking the teen up once more. She rolled out of bed and slouched over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and pulled out a brush and began to fix her long hair. She walked back out and went over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with a leaf symbol on the left sleeve, a black plaid skirt, white knee high sock and black dress shoes. She closed her closet door to look in her door size mirror and looked at her self. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she went over to her coat hanger and pulled her uniform jacket off and ran down the stair to the kitchen.

When Ino came around the corner, she came to a sight that every teenager does not what to see ever in their life time. Both her mother and father was making out on the countertop.

"Like…EEEWWWW!" Ino yelled, breaking her parents up.

"Um…sorry dear." He father mumbled as he backed away from his wife, "We thought we had a few more minutes before you came down the stairs." Ino just nods her head, walking over to the fridge. She pulls out a bottle of water and took a seat on the stool, sipping on the water.

"So…Daddy, Mommy?" Ino said with a smile. Both her parents looked at her with raise eyebrows.

"How much is it going to cost us?" Her father asked as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Nothing! I just wanted to know if I can attend a party over at Kiba's house." She asked with a smile.

"NO." Both her parents declared.

"Why?" Ino winned. He father lean over the counter, looking into his daughters eyes as he told her.

"Because, Inuzuka Kiba has a thing for my princess, I don't want to be a grandfather yet."

"Inoichi! Don't say that, I do want grandbabies to spoil the shit out of." Ino mother yelled. Ino just let out a sigh as she slide off the stool and walked over to the door.

"Okay…I'll just stay at home on the weekend; I'll maybe pop in a movie and ask if Sakura will join me." Ino mumbled as she slipped out the door into the cold morning breeze.

She slowly walked down the street over to the big building that symbolized her school campus. Konoha Academy; the school that once gave birth to some of the villages leaders, some of the best business men and women and one on the sexiest men in Konoha. The Academy starts at grade one and goes all the way to the kids senior year. Three buildings house the grades, one held the administration, the two shared gyms and field and the single cafeteria.

Ino came around the corner to see the pink hair of her best friend and eternal rival; Haruno Sakura. Sakura was standing next to a raven haired boy, wearing the male's version of the school uniform; which was black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white bottom up shirt with either the black vest or black jacket over it. Ino smiled as she walked up to them.

"So another good date last night?" Ino asked as she walked beside them. The pink haired girl smiled. "So Sakura, you did have a good date last night."

"Good isn't the word." Sakura said as she closed her eyes. "It was more like great. Sasuke got his family limo to pick us up and everything." They walked into the school and went down the halls. "He took me to that new restaurant by the Nara's house; you know the one that Choji said was near impossible to get into without a reservation and even then it still was. After that, he took me on a midnight stroll through the old park."

"Midnight strolls?" Ino asked, "Your mom let you out that long?"

"No...but he took me on a stroll through the park." Sakura said as the group came up to the check in site, "Why we have these still, I will never understand. It an invasion of one's privacy." The pink haired girl mumbled as she handed over her bag to the schools security. Ino followed behind her, handing hers over.

"Yeah, but you know how Lady Tsunade is now." Ino mumbled, "Ever since that new Academy opened up with her old class mate and business partner; we are to be careful for anything."

"I still don't think the checks are needed every damn day." Sakura yelled as she walked through the metal detector, Ino following behind her.

The group finally made their way onto the campus when Sasuke ditched the girls to go play a little early game of football with the rest of the guys in their class. Ino and Sakura took seat on the bench under the huge trees in the court year. They looked around as more important people came into the view. The Hyuga cousin's; Neji and Hinata. Neji was a year ahead of them, but until his internship starts with the family business in the summer, he helps out at eh school. Hinata was a shy, yet timid girl who stayed to herself. Next was the schools genius, Shikamaru Nara. He was placed at the top of the class academically, but he was one of the laziest students the school has. Following behind him was the Inuzuka heir, and Ino current fling, Kiba. He was one of the toughest students on campus, but loyal as the dogs his family raises. The Aburami Heir came next, and few more students that really didn't matter to them.

"So…Ino do you think Kurenai finally got some last night?" Sakura asked as she hurried up to finish her last minutes homework.

"Nah…Asume doesn't have the back bone to ask her out…and I still think Kakashi is dating the nurse."

"Shizune? Really? Since when?" Sakura asked, dropping her homework on the grass.

"I don't know? I just happened to walk in on them one day after class." Ino said as she stared at Kiba, "Look at my dog boy…the way his butt move when he's chasing after someone. I sssssoooo have to get some of that." Ino mumbled as Sakura looked over her.

"Nah…Sasuke is beast in the bed. No one and I mean no one can beat him." Ino looked at her pink hair friend in shock.

"And when did this happen?" Ino asked.

"Last night. And yes he had a condom, but I still don't see what the problem with it is. Guys complain too much." Ino just nodded as the bell rang, signaling for school to start and everyone to head to class.

Ino and Sakura walked into their first period class with Kurenai Yuhi; they each took a seat at their labs and waited for the teacher to walk in. It was only a few minutes when the black hair, red eyed teacher walked in, files in her hands and took a seat at her desk.

"I really hope everyone had a good night, because we are going to start out labs today and I really hope to get to the cool parts." She pulled out her class chart and began reading off names one by one. When she finished; the classroom door open, in walked two blonde people, one was a grown adult and the other was a boy. Tsunade the principle stood next to Kurenai and spoke with her as the guy looked up at everyone. Ino looked at him closely, trying to figure out how he got away with the uniform. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, he had a black jacket which he wore open and his tie loose. The school leaf symbol sat on the jacket pocket, but beneath it was a fox head logo.

"Well, it seems today we are gifted with a new student," Kurenai said as Tsunade walked out the room, "I like to introduce Uzimaki Naruto. It says here on his transcripts that he attended quit a few schools. He spent half a year at Suna Academy and Kiri Academy. Kumo and Iwa Academy, he spent a full year. So Naruto would you so kindly say a few things about yourself." Naruto just nodded as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Okay. So yeah…my name is Naruto. Although I went to some of the other…competing schools; I do have some form of an education. Yes I'm in a relationship and no I will not share my secrets on how I scored her. Any other question would have to ask after school or during lunch…_whenever that is?_"

"Aright Naruto, take a seat next to Ino." Kurenai said as she dotted Naruto on her roster, "Ino, show Naruto how to set up his lab report and help him out. Alright Class, please go to the supply cabinet and get the equipment you would need. Let's remember the safety rules and please, make sure you clean up everything when we're done."

Ino walked out of Chemistry, walking down the crowded hallway over to her looker. She came into view of it, leaning agaist it was Kiba, standing next to him was Sasuke. Ino let out a sigh as she walked up to the two males, opening her locker as Sakura went to flirting with Sasuke.

"So," Sasuke said in his monotone like voice, "you seen the new kid?" Sakura nodded her head as Ino let out a snort.

"Cocky little bastard he is." Ino mumbled to herself out loud. She turned to Sasuke, "How did he get into this school is beyond me, but he needs to learn to respect his nobility." Kiba let out laugh as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, can you walk me to my next class?" Sasuke let out a groan and grabbed her hand, walking her down the hall. Ino watch them leave, as a pair of arm wrapped themselves around her waist.

"So…is he really that annoying." Kiba whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…he acts like a jerk, because he's been around the world like a million times. He acts like he is higher class then us." Kiba spanned her around, pining her against her locker.

"So, coming to my party this weekend right?" Kiba asked. Ino looked down at the ground.

"Pops says no…say that you want my body." Kiba smiled as he steals a kiss from her.

"Maybe I do. But maybe I just you." Kiba gave her a quick kiss before walking away, "Just sneak out of the house and come. You be mad that you missed it."

Naruto walked into the boy changing room. Everyone was looking at him as he just shrugged them off. He looked over to the teacher's room, spotting a man with a bowl cut hairstyle, wearing green spandex jumpsuit. He walked up over to him and handed him his papers, casually looking over the crowd.

"So the new student is you." The teacher said with sparks in his eyes, "You look just like him. Yes I can see it, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Naruto just let out a laugh as looked over at the crowd that was making their way close to them, "My name is Gai, and I will be your youthful teacher here." Naruto took that as his cue to leave, turning; he made his way to an open locker. He tossed the black tie and dress shirt into the locker, leaving him in a deep orange undershirt, which showed parts of his tattoos on his back.

"Hey…he's tatted up!" yelled one of the students as the corner that Naruto was standing in was crowded.

"Can I help you?" He mumbled, looking at everyone. Kiba pushed his way through the crowd, coming into contact with Naruto for the first time.

"So…you're the new kid?" Kiba said with a grunt. Naruto looked over at him and nodded his head, "My girl says that you cocky…and you think you better than us nobles." Naruto let out a laugh as he pulled off his undershirt, revealing the rest of his tattoos. Everyone in the room let out a gasp as Naruto turned to face Kiba.

"Damn right…you really want to fight one of the Nine?" Naruto said as took a step closer to Kiba, standing right in his face. Kiba let out a laugh grabbing his side before turning to everyone behind them.

"One of the Nine? Hell, I can probably kicks numbers Nine's ass with one hand." He turned to face Naruto, "They don't scare me. They are all a bunch of pussies, I never seen any of them in any of the Elemental competitions or seen them on the streets. So, what does that say about you little group?" Everyone let out a gasp as Kiba declared his skills better then the Nine. Naruto just laughed, as he grabbed his P.E shirt and walked out the locker room. Before he went out the door he turns and gave Kiba a glare.

"Because, we all fight underground; like all Yakuza do." With that he walked out, pulling his shirt over his head, "come by sometime…we can show you a true fight." Naruto walked out the locker room door.

Ino stood outside waiting for Sakura to exit out of school, so that the both of them can walk home. She leaned against the wall, staring off into space as the mass of students walked around.

"Hello! Earth to Ino!" Sakura yelled, snapping Ino out of her gaze.

"What Sakura?" Ino asked, pushing herself off the wall.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. What's wrong with you? Never mind, I'm heading over to Sasuke's house today; are you good walking home on your own?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just make sure you two use some protection." Ino mumbled. She walked out the gates onto the street heading home.

Ino walked up the small step to her house, unlocked the door and entered. She walked over to the living room and dropped her bag on the floor, jump on the couch and let out a groan.

"I take it that my daughter is home?" Ino's mom said as she walked out the kitchen, "rough day at school?"

"Yes mom." Ino mumbled, "We got a new student and he's an ass."

"Language missy."

"Sorry mom, but he is. He acts like he's the center of everything. He yelled at me in chemistry, took my textbook in English. He even took the last vanilla pudding at lunch and dumped it in the trash."

"Aww…honey, he's just try to fit in."

"Bull, he's an ass." Ino sat up, "I just hope his attitude changes come tomorrow. Did daddy finally allow me to go to Kiba's party?"

"No honey, now hurry up and get dress. You father was invited to a dinner party at the mayors house."

"Ahhh…do I have to go?"Ino winded.

"Yes. Now hurry up. Your father will be home to take us in a few minutes." Her mom walked back into the kitchen. Ino got off the couch and headed up stairs to change into her formal wear.

The Yamanaka car pulled behind a line of limo's and car. All were slowly making their way into the Namikaze estate. Inoichi let out a groan as he mumbled about a lazy ass Nara making him late.

"Honey, relax. I'm sure Shikaku didn't mean to make us late."

"Thanks dear." Inoichi mumbled as he came to a stop. The Valet took the car, allowing the small family to enter the small mansion. Ino just stood behind her parents, texting Sakura as she followed them inside. She looked up to see the wide view of the party.

"Holy shit!" Ino said, "Is everyone here?"

"Language Ino! I will not have my daughter make a mockery of us at this party." Her mom said as Ino nods, "Now, why don't you go talk to your friends that are waving at you." Ino looked passed her friends to see Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and his older Brother, Chouji, Neji and Hianta all crowed over at a table waving at her. She gave a small smile, running her way over to them.

"Okay, can one of you tell me why we all are here?" Ino asked taking a seat on Kiba's lap.

"Just wait for it Yamanaka." Itachi said. He was busy looking at Hinata who was blushing deeply.

"And why are you here Itachi. The last time I checked, you were off at college somewhere in Ame." Itachi turned to look at her.

"Trust me you little kids. What about to happen here will change most of our lives. Now, if you don't mind; I will like to see if someone has something to drink." Itachi stood and walked off, leaving the group.

"Ms. Yamanka," Neji started, "We are all here because we represent our clans as the next heir. I'm here to watch over lady Hinata." Ino just nodded as she laid her head on Kiba's chest.

"So this party is about what?" she asked.

"We don't even know." Shikamaru mumbled.

The night was coming close to an end when most of the adults started to settle down. Everyone started to take their seats, the group of teens getting bored watching the very poor entertainment. Ino stood up off Kiba's lap went off to the bathroom. Ino climbed up the stair to the second floor. Ino exited the bathroom, taking a slow stroll down the hallway. She came across an open door to a bedroom. Getting a little curious, she walks in; taking in the ever so mess surrounding. The room had a rusty orange color on the wall with many posters and pictures of men and boy bands. The was a bed somewhere beneath the mess of cloths that clutter the floor and the bed. She takes a few more step closer as the bathroom door came open, letting out a cloud of steam. Ino's eyes widened as a woman walk out with a towel around herself, the water dripping of her long hair.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ino mumbled as she got a look of the persons face. The perfectly angled face, with the six exotic whiskers marks on her cheeks and the sun kissed blonde hair that reached her mid back, almost waist.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said in a cold tone.

"Y-y-your room?" Ino stuttered.

"Yes Yamanaka, my room." She said in a cocky tone. She made her way over to her dresser, pulling out her undergarments, "Wait…you here to fuck my brother aren't you?"

"What?"

"Because if you are. You got the wrong room; his is the last one on the right."

'Wait…who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Ohh…so he finally found one that doesn't know his heritage and family." The blonde hair girl walked over to her vanity, taking a seat on the stool; "My name is Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki. The Uzumaki Heiress and twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; the Namikaze Heir. You my dear friend are the girl Naruto was cursing as he left the house this evening." The now named Naruko walked over to her closet pulling out a light blue dress and walked over to the bathroom. When she steps back out; Ino was out of her room as someone was busy banging on her bedroom door.

She made her way over to the door, opening it to see a red hair woman standing with an angry expression on her face.

"Naruko, where is you brother at?" She asked.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know!" Naruko yelled, "He most likely fucking that slut of a girlfriend Karin or with that whore of a ramen shop waitress Ayame. Hell, he just might be killing some poor guy who forgot to pay him."

"Listen here missy." The lady said, "I don't mind the language much, but watch who the hell your cussing at you her me. Or I will tear that ass of your up."

"Sorry mom. But you and dad have been bugging me about him ever since we return a week ago." Naruko walked passed her mother out into the hall way, 'Beside…what I said is true; he could be with Ayame, fucking Karin or killing some guy."

"He better not be." The mother said as she followed Naruko down the stairs to the party.

A piercing scream bounced off the steel walls of a warehouse at the docks. A middle age man lay on the ground, gripping his bleeding wrist; his hand laid motionless a few inches from him. Naruto stood over the guy, holding a machete in his right hand and an envelope in his left. Blood stained the cuffs of his shirt, as small droplets splashed on his shoes.

"Now I shall repeat myself." Naruto said using the machete to lift the guys head up, "Where the fuck is my money!"

"I-I-I don't know." The guy stuttered out between the pain, "My s-s-shipments h-h-haven't been getting o-o-out." Naruto let out a sigh, turning to look at the group of workers standing around.

"Okay." He stood to his full height swigging the machete around in his hands, "You all have a week to get all of my fucking money, or me and my friends will come back and light this place the fuck up." He turned to the man on the floor, "Hurry the fuck up and get that shit stitched back on. You have my money to fucking find Nori." Naruto planted the machete into the floor as he made his exit. Standing outside the warehouse doors where a four people in black suits, he gave one of the look before walking over to his car. He wasn't even out the docks when the warehouse went up in flames, he let out a small chuckle as he left the docks.

"Driver, take me home." He kicked back, opening the small fridge in the back seat and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, taking a swig.

The car made it way up the small incline into the Namikaze estate, Naruto sat quietly as the car came to a stop. He kicked the door open, stepping out, noticing an abundance of car parked and light on in the ball room. He let out a sigh, slumping on his bag. He came to the front door, slowly opening it and sneaking into the house; he made his way up the stair.

"Naruto?" Naruto winced as he turned his head to see his sister standing at the bottom, "So I was right. You were out killing."

"No dear sister. I was carefully making money when things got a little bloody." Naruto lied, "So what's the party about?" He turned to face her.

"You; you dumbass. Mom and dad wanted to reintroduce you in to the Konoha population." She turned to look behind the corner, "You got five minutes to clean up and change before dad loses it. I would say ten, but mom already cracked open the hard stuff. And you know what that means."

"Shit. Stall for me."

"Fuck no." Naruko turned and walked away as Naruto ran up the stairs into his room. Naruto came down the stairs a few minutes later in his suit, with the coat draping over his shoulders. He came around the corner straight into someone. He looked up to see the red eyes of Itachi.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Uchiha?" he spat.

"Young Naruto." Itachi said in a calm tone, "I've been waiting for you." Itachi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun, "I've been told to get rid of you." Naruto let out a laugh as he pulled out two pistols.

"Yeah and? Akatsuki Mafia doesn't like to share land." Itachi let out a small laugh.

"Yeah…we don't; But your little Yakuza group have been making a mess of things for us." Naruto just nods his head, "But you can't kill me without the Uchiha's going after you."

"I could say the same, but you won't make it out of the country alive. Killing me is a feudal offence." Itachi just smirked as he pulled back the hammer. Naruto gave a sly smile, his right foot inched a little to the right, preparing to dodge the bullets.

"For the love of god!" Yelled a female voice, "Naruto you better not get blood on my freshly clean carpet!" Naruto let out a groan as he looked behind himself; the small trail of blood splatter.

"Damn it." He pocket the guns giving Itachi a glare, "Don't go far Uchiha; because after I finish this damn party, we're going to finish this fight." Naruto turned to walk away, pulling his suit coat on.

Naruko and Naruto stood side by side; Naruko in her pale blue dress and Naruto in his gray suit. Naruto let out a groan, pulling at the collar of his shirt as Naruko let out a sigh. A man, with the look to match Naruto came in front of them, his smile stretch across his face. Behind him was a woman, a few inches shorter to him, with long red hair. Both teens bowed low mumbling honorifics to the two adults.

"Such good kids you to have." Inoichi said from behind the two adults, "Minato and Kushina. I like you to meet my daughter Ino." Ino stepped from behind him, her eyes widen when she saw Naruto.

"You the Mayors son!" she yelled. All the teens peeked their head from around the corner, "You're the mayor's son. And you didn't even tell us." Naruto cleared his throat taking a step towards her.

"That's because Ms. Yamanaka; I like to keep a low profile when I'm in the public. The last few places I've been, I was constantly stalked everywhere. So everything you just seen and heard stay in the Estate. That include you guy around the corner." The group of teens steps around the corner, giving a shy wave.

"Oh…Well hello to you again Naruko." Naruko just waved.

"Father shouldn't we get this diner underway?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…yes yes. Come let us eat."

"Oh yeah? Naruto did have a sister." Ino said, grabbing hold of Naruto hand.

"Yes…she is doing fine now." Naruto said softly, "I do wish she could come by some more." Naruto looked over to the bay window in the room as Ino leaned her head against his shoulder. Hinata stepped back into the room, Itachi following behind her. Kiba was leaning against the wall in the corner, talking low with TenTen.

"Where are my Brother and Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"They left. Talking about something they had to finish." Ino said as she turned to look at Cehmacc, "So Cehmacc-san. What do you think about our meeting?" Cehmacc closed the book in his hand and stood up.

"Well. That was the most interesting introductions I've heard in a while." Cehmacc said, "Thank you Hinata-sama for letting us use you house for our first meeting. I look forward to using it again in the near future." He gave a bow before picking up his briefcase and book, "Please, next week meet me at the Uchiha compound for the next meeting." The group nodded their head. The room slowly began to empty as Naruto went to stand by the window.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Ino asked. Naruto turned to face her, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Naruko." He said.

"What about her?"

"She called yesterday. She said…that her son is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
